


Odin: il primo a dargli un nome e a venerarlo fu Danmark

by Kazaha_87



Series: Le Cronache di Norge [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Danimarca è un imbecille ma ci piace proprio per questo, come si comincia a venerare un dio..., comica/demenziale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[comica/demenziale][come nasce un dio...][lol Danimarca]<br/>Danimarca scopre che Norvegia ha una nuova creatura magica che gli gira intorno che pare essere estremamente forte e, visto che è circondato da nuvole, non può essere che un dio.<br/>Dato che Norvegia non gli ha ancora dato un nome, lo aiuta lui a trovarne uno adatto a lui e, presolo in simpatia per le sue qualità - la straordinaria forza, ovviamente - decide di adorarlo mettendolo a capo del suo Pantheon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin: il primo a dargli un nome e a venerarlo fu Danmark

**Author's Note:**

> Ambientata a cavallo del III e IV secolo, quando nasce più o meno il culto di Odino per primo in Danimarca per poi espandersi al resto della Scandinavia.

Camminavano da secoli e secoli, ormai, su quelle terre, esplorando il mondo e avventurandosi per quei freddi e talvolta gelati mari del nord, eppure tutti e tre non apparivano più grandi di bambini umani di sette, otto anni a voler proprio essere generosi nel suo caso, e lui, cosa che lo irritava in modo per nulla indifferente, sembrava forse anche più piccolo di due dei suoi tre fratelli.

Perlomeno, e questo lo consolava almeno un poco, bror Fin appariva anche più piccolo di lui, a dirla tutta.

Norge rimase a fissare il proprio riflesso nell’acqua per un tempo imprecisato, affondando distrattamente e ripetutamente un indice paffuto sulla sua guancia tondeggiante e soffice e guardando come questa si deformasse a quel gesto.

_Perché gli umani crescevano e invecchiavano e loro no?_

Si era interrogato spesso su questo punto negli anni e nei secoli, ma non aveva ancora trovato una risposta abbastanza soddisfacente a quella domanda.

Dei quattro, lui sembrava l’unico che reputasse questa faccenda minimamente rilevante, e tuttavia, mentre cominciava a vedere qualche cambiamento nel corpo di bror Dan e, appena appena, anche in quello di bror Sve, lui e Fin sembravano restare immutati.

_Perché non posso crescere anch’io? Cos’è che me lo impedisce?_

Frustrato, gonfiò le guance a palloncino quando, improvvisamente, vide un’ombra comparire dietro di lui sull’immagine riflessa nell’acqua.

Non fece in tempo a reagire in tempo prima che due mani gli schiacciassero le guance facendogli uscire una leggera pernacchia, ma il responsabile di averlo preso alle spalle di soppiatto a quel modo rimpianse di aver osato spaventarlo.

O forse no, dato che era stato bror Dan...

_E chi altri, sennò?_

Sospirò esasperato.

“Che vuoi?”, gli chiese con tono di voce piatto, annoiato, e quando bror Dan gli rifilò uno dei suoi _enormi_ sorrisi nonostante la faccia gonfia di botte e il naso sanguinante, Norge sentì l’impulso di scagliargli addosso in tutta la sua potenza quella grossa creatura verde che solo lui sembrava in grado di vedere e che, da un po’ di tempo a quella parte, lo seguiva quasi dappertutto, e assecondò quel bisogno all’istante, provando una certa soddisfazione nel guardare bror Dan volare per aria e schiantarsi qualche braccio più indietro.

“Ehi! Mi insegni come fai?”, gli gridò Danmark da lontano, entusiasta nonostante fosse ridotto una pezza.

Norge, quindi, per non dover gridare lo raggiunse e gli allungò, misericordioso, una mano. In fondo erano fratelli e amici, loro due, e quello era il loro modo di dimostrarsi il loro affetto.

“Non c’è nulla da insegnare. Non sono stato io. È stato lui”, e indicò un punto in alto e dietro di sé, ma poi sospirò. “Ma immagino che tu non riesca a vederlo…”, commentò un attimo dopo.

Danmark sospirò rassegnato ma poi la curiosità lo colse dato che sapeva che, fino ad allora, bror Nor era attorniato da creature invisibili a tutti eccetto che a lui che, però, non erano affatto violente e che, a suo dire, erano tutte piccole, carine e colorate.

“È una creatura nuova, vero?”, gli chiese, e Norge si limitò ad annuire una volta.

“Come l’hai chiamato?”, domandò l’istante dopo, sempre più curioso e sempre più emozionato.

“Non ha ancora un nome. Mi segue da poco e non ho ancora trovato un nome che gli si addica…”, spiegò Norge tranquillamente mentre camminavano per tornare nella loro capanna dove bror Sve e bror Fin li stavano probabilmente aspettando per cena.

“Descrivimelo! Vuoi?”, propose. “Mi sembra proprio forte questo qui! Mi piace!!”, commentò eccitato. “Se vuoi ti aiuto a dargli un nome! Che ne dici? Io sono bravissimo a dare nomi alle cose!”, si auto-compiacque di se stesso e Norge, giusto per moderare l’entusiasmo dell’altro che, come sempre, stava per andare fuori controllo, gli sferrò un pugno in piena faccia come d’abitudine che non funzionò proprio del tutto ma che qual cosina, dopotutto, fece.

“Si vede solo fino a mezzobusto perché il resto è nascosto da nuvole, fluttua, è verde, ha la barba e sembra vagamente umano e vecchio, ma è grande dieci volte te.”

“WOW!!!”, gridò Danmark a quel punto e cominciò a saltellare qua e là in eccitazione per qualche motivo che non gli era del tutto chiaro. “Se ha le nuvole attorno significa che sta nel cielo! Allora non può essere che un dio!!”, commentò. “Ed è fortissimo e potentissimo!!!”

Norge si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, però non poteva negare che la logica di bror Dan non faceva una piega: tutti sapevano che gli dèi stavano nel cielo.

Improvvisamente, pensare di avere un dio a coprirgli le spalle in caso di necessità e che l’aveva preso in simpatia al punto da seguirlo quasi ovunque gli fece salire un moto d’orgoglio.

“Ho deciso! Lo chiamerò Odin!”, continuò imperterrito Danmark distogliendolo momentaneamente dai suoi pensieri. “E, dato che è così forte e che mi piacciono tutte le cose forti, da oggi sarà il primo dio che la mia gente venererà!! E ora scusa, ma devo andarlo a dire al mio re! Riferisci tu a bror Sve e bror Fin che mancherò per un po’?”

Con queste parole, quindi, Norge vide Danmark sfrecciare via e, tirando un sospiro rassegnato, tornò a casa da solo per la cena.

_Sarà pure più grande di me all’apparenza, ma accidenti: a volte sembra proprio avere l’età che il suo corpo dimostra!_

Sospirò ancora una volta e poi pensò, però, che dopotutto bror Dan aveva ragione: quel nome gli si addiceva proprio!

…non che l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce con lui, s’intende!


End file.
